


Package Deal

by Kris



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Rounds of Kink on Livejournal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink on Livejournal

The whiskey is cheap and it burns on the way down, he taps his empty glass on the bar and holds up two fingers when the bartender looks his way. He intends to get completely wasted tonight, forget everything. He even has a few condoms burning a hole in his back pocket. 

There’s nothing special about the night, nothing specific that he’s trying to force out of his mind but it is Friday and Sergeant Hercules Hansen is tired, the last few months have been beyond insane with the brass sending him all over the world and now here he is in a titty bar next to his hotel in Anchorage, Alaska staring blindly at the stage where a less than enthusiastic brunette is almost listlessly grinding herself back onto the pole. 

His refill clatters to the bar top and Herc turns away from the stage, grateful for the excuse.The big blonde bartender laughs. “I think that she is not to your taste, hm?” the man asks. Herc raises an eyebrow at both the words and the Russian accent. He doesn’t even get the chance to ask before a card is being pushed across the slick wood bar, tucked under the double whiskey on the rocks. “You call my boy, I’ll tell him to treat you right.” The card is heavy fancy cardstock and embossed in the centre with a phone number and nothing else. Herc tucks the card into his wallet, tosses back his drink and makes his way back to his hotel room. Nothing interesting going on here anyway.

The card sits in his wallet on the desk for the first hour, and then Herc pull it out and it sits on the nightstand next to the phone for another half hour while he takes a shower and thinks about not thinking about his empty bed at home in his empty house where his son doesn’t even stay anymore because he’d begged to be sent to the academy boarding school this past year.

Finally, two hours after getting back from the bar, Herc figures ‘why not’ and picks up the phone. 

A gravelly voice answers “Yeah?” and suddenly Herc is lot more interested. Maybe the bartender really did know his tastes. Herc clears his throat, contemplates hanging up, emptying the minibar but he’s not some delicate flower.

“Got your card from a big Russian bartender, he thought you would be about my speed.” The man on the other end of the phone hums softly for second.

“You got a room number?” he asks. Herc does, in fact, 1214. “Gonna be about an hour, we’re a package deal and the night will run you two grand.” Before Herc can even ask about the ‘package deal’ or haggle the price down on whatever it is this hooker thinks he’s just ordered the man hangs up.

***

The package deal knocks on his hotel room door with an impatient sounding rap of knuckles. Turns out to be brothers. Blonde, buff and moving in hypnotic sync with each other. The one in charge looks a little older, maybe a little meaner than the younger one. He swaggers into Herc’s personal space and with his hands on Herc’s hips guides them not towards the bed but towards the overstuffed chair in the corner. 

"I'm Yancy and that's my brother Raleigh and we're gonna take care of you, Sir." He says sir with a smirk and a wink. "Join in whenever you feel like it." Herc sits because the only other response would be to push back and he really, really wants to see where this is going. 

It's going to the bed apparently. With Yancy leading Raleigh by the hand and a soft "C'mere Rals, gonna make you feel so good baby bro."

The two men look gorgeous kissing. Raleigh's clothes slowly disappear under Yancy's wandering hands and Herc's own fingers curl into fists in response to the urge to touch the lean muscled skin being presented. 

Whenever Yancy rocks his hips down Raleigh makes sweet little noises that Herc can barley hear as Yancy swallows them with his mouth and when Raleigh's hands disappears between their bodies Yancy groans harshly and drops his forehead to rest on Raleigh's hips twitching restlessly. 

It takes the span of seconds for two sets of questing hands to pull and push and prod until they're both compeletly naked and Herc's eyes are glued to the live action pay per view playing out on the cheap floral hotel bedspread. 

They're similar in build, wide set shoulders, strong backs and defined abs. They're both lean and fit, and even their cocks are a match. Raleigh's ass on display shows off the dark blue plug he's wearing. The inside of his thighs are shiny with lube. Herc wants, so desperately. He fumbles into his pants pocket for a condom. 

Raleigh's hands grasp onto Yancy's ass, trying to pull the other man down on him and Herc's own cock, hard and adjusted in his pants to stand proudly out the open fly up against his stomach, twitches when Yancy grabs those hands and pulls them up over Raleigh's head. Holds him down on the bedspread. 

"You keep your hands to yourself baby, no touching tonight. You know what you did." Interested in the byplay Herc asks. 

"What did he do?"

Yancy doesn't even look in his direction, just grinds his hips into Raleigh's and holds his brother's gaze. "Why don't you tell him what you did baby?" Yancy practically purrs the words. Raleigh rolls his head to the side to meet Herc's state with lust glazed eyes. He licks his lips, worries his bottom one. 

"I couldn't wait," 

"Didn't wait," Yancy's interruption both patient and disapproving. 

"I didn't wait for Yancy to come home today. I touched myself, I made myself cum."

"You were bad, weren't you Baby?" 

"Yes," Raleigh says desperately. "I was so bad, please Yancy, I was so bad." Herc stands up and when neither of the men on the bed stop he slides out of his own clothes and sits near Raleigh's head. 

"Did you say sorry, Sprog?" Herc asks. 

Yancy tsks. "Didn't even clean up after himself." 

"I think you'd better say sorry to your brother there," Herc continues. He slides his hand into Raleigh's thick hair and Raleigh lets him use his new hand hold to lead his head up and then back down towards Yancy's lap. "Go on now," Herc orders, not to be disobeyed. Yancy hardly even shivers when Raleigh sinks down to the root in one go. Raleigh on the other hand is fair shaking with his excitement. His cock red and dripping precome. 

"Umm, yeah baby. You're so good at saying sorry." Yancy sighs. Herc chuckles and clenches his hand in Raleigh's hair, holding the man down a little until he feels Raleigh press up against his hold and he lets go. The younger man falls into his apology blow job with so much enthusiasm Yancy brings his own hands up to clench at his brother's head and slow the pace down. 

"I'm gonna fuck him now," Herc says. Yancy moans and arches up into Raleigh's mouth. Herc happily leans down and and catches Yancy's s lips with his own. Swallowing the sounds he makes. Under Herc's fingers the plug gets tugged in and out of Raleigh until Raleigh pulls off Yancy's cock and drops his head into Yancy's thigh. Until both brother's are moaning and shifting and begging 'please, please' and then he slides right in.


End file.
